callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
First Name and Second One Pickens
Prenatal and Infancy First Name and Second One Pickens are two alien-sim hybrid children fathered by Ryland Oakley when Jim thought the house was running low on slaves. Jim had Ryland abducted by aliens three times in that night after having had woohoo with him in a sauna earlier. The twins were conceived outside the spa, when Jim took the cult there in an attempt to move on after the untimely death of Project on Death Day or Winterfest, which was also Ryland's birthday in the video "Sims 4 but I have a great money making scheme." During his pregnancy, Ryland's very large belly looked like a boot, as if he had shoplifted something, or as if he had a whole table in front of him. While in labor, Ryland was commanded to clean by the vampiric Jim. The two would also have woohoo in the bush that served as the restroom for the art gallery. The twins were born in game during the video "Sims 4 but I open a terrible store." They were born on prank day. As a way to show their alliance with Jim and the cult they, at birth, were given Jim's last name. Delivered at the hospital, First Name was born first and Second One, as the name implies was second. Baby enthusiasm waned after First Name's birth, Jim expressing resentment as soon as they were brought home. For nutrition, Ryland would breastfeed the boys and Clement would bottle feed them. The entirety of the boys' infancies would be spent in the basement of the Brindleton Bay home being cared for by both of the Santas. Mostly, the twins would cry in stereo. Toddlerhood During the video "Sims 4 but first person was a bad idea" the boys would age up. The same day as their becoming toddlers, Grimey would die of old age... twice. The each would receive gifts from Senior Pollination Technician #3 (their alien parent). What traits were chosen for either boy are not revealed. At least one of the boys would spend his birthday in his birthday suit. They would each acquire the movement skill. As toddlers they would not completely restricted to the basement, but were instead were able to exist upstairs late in their toddlerhood. In their younger years, still trapped in the Brindleton Bay basement, the boys would frequently battle hunger, sleep on the floor, play in the toilet, cry, and make messes. They were very often very filthy. Second One would even play with a horse toy, screeching horse noises, and generally getting upset when left alone. It was at this time that Jim began to favor First Name as he simply idled quietly compared to his brother. They, at times, would witness Jim's visits to the basement to drink plasma from the different prisoners. After moving to Del Sol Valley to become a star, Jim allowed the boys to exist upstairs. They had toddler beds and a potty in the kitchen. They even were given a chance to learn some toddler skills taught by Ryland and nanny Izumi Yoshida. Despite their freedom, they both went down to the basement to investigate the fire that Ryland started in one of the cell's kitchens. One of the boys got dangerously close to the flame. At one point, Jim even played with one of the boys once, holding him overhead shaking him. Jim was even glared at by one of the boys, but Jim had to shower the interaction away afterward, disgusted by the moment. Their toddler years were otherwise ignored like most children in Jim's charge. Childhood and tragedy The boys aged into children offscreen during the video "Sims 4 but I open a bar that doesn't allow people to leave." First Name showed he was raised right, having went to sleep at the end of a bed in the house, knowing he was not allowed in the bed. Shortly after, First Name had had a fear of something being under his bed, but all the adults ignored him. He would be shown doing a terrific job on his homework, but that wouldn't help him make friends as First Name would then experience a lonely recess at school. For encouragement, he was told to talk the teacher. Ryland, at one point, seemed to be showing at least one of the boys how to swim or at the very least swimming with one of them, as Grim sat on the edge of the pool and Izumi watched on. Jim had planned to divide them, making the one deemed more annoying of the two to the basement to make content for his channel. This fate would not be realized because, given access to the palatial home above the vaults, Second One would meet an early, non-Jim related, demise. On Harvest day at 12:49 PM during the video "Sims 4 but I drastically improve my k/d" Second One would begin to drown in the pool. Jim, Grim, and First Name would attempt to plead for him, but the option was not there. He was a C student, but had at least one skill at level two and a social skill point. His passing did not bother Jim, as Jim considered First Name the favorite anyway. First Name, now a twin without a twin, works on homework and even swims in the same pool that killed hs brother. He would also act out even more, splattering paint on the floor and generally misbehaving. When Jim decides to move from his opulent home into a prison, First Name dwelled in the basement with the other slaves/family members during the battle royale and even had to do a school project while in the tight quarters. His teachers would comment on his schooling, stating he was doing satisfactorily, but wished he would put more effort in; obviously ignorant of the little green boy's home life. However, life in the hoosegow would not last. Soon the family moved to Strangerville and he would be locked out of the tiny trailer Jim buys, living out on the lawn with the rest of the family/prisoners. At one point, while doing something on a laptop Clement, having been fed the bizarre fruit of the mother plant, would cough on First Name's lap. First Name would also watch as Jim would feed the infected bizarre fruit to Ryland and Ryland's subsequent possession as a result. The family would then move to the subterranean home under the crashed airplane. First Name's adolescence As time passed, First Name eventually became a teen... an evil one (a trait he's had since childhood), choosing public enemy as he grew up. On their birthday, Second One sent him a gift. His aging to a teenager occurred during the video "Sims 4 but I poison Strangerville." Feeling self-conscience about ugly looks, First Name decided to put on his human disguise. Kevin, deeming it cultural appropriation decide to change it for political correctness. His new appearance as a teen is a tannish male with exceptionally large ears, red hair dyed yellow in places styled in a "mohawk-mullet" (a mohawk under a Santa hat) and an orangish-red business suit jacket and matching skirt with pearls along with white socks and flipflops (thongs/sandals). His body was designed to be proportioned in a way that made him exceptionally thin in his legs and upper arms yet thick in his lower arms and trunk in one circular location or as Kevin describes him, "I don't think I've ever seen someone more accurately represent the saying 'the food goes straight to my hips.'" Feeling repressed as a teen, First Name asked if he could "adult" more, though Jim's responds is not shown by Kevin.He would live relatively under Jim's radar, filling his days with long cries in the tub, while Jim busied himself unravelling the mystery of the town. Fighting the mother plant He became involved with the mother plant when Jim would feed him one of the bizarre fruit from the mother plant. Jim did this because he was working on creating a vaccine and volunteered First Name to get possessed so he could experiment on him or possibly cure him; it did not work. After being unhappy with the gardener in the Super Villains, Jim gave First Name a place in the club. In joining the club, he was cured of his possession. Of the three non Jim members of the Super Villains, First Name showed the most enthusiasm to fight the mother plant, running down to Jim who was already fighting it. He could not join the fight proper during the first fight, though, because he was caught up in a slap fight with a possessed sim. During the second fight, he was shown using the spray on the mother plant. When the club fails to kill the mother plant and Jim is killed, First Name is shown to be sad, but still considered the day, Dear Leader Day, to be pretty good. After Jim's (temporary) death First Name even expresses a forlorn loneliness stating that he thinks no one likes him and that he fears no one ever will. He is reassured that people do like him. Ghost-Jim, after moving back home, solicits the family (including First Name whom he actually has a decent relationship with... somehow) to join him in avenging his death and attacking the mother plant. The team succeeds this time, but victory is short-lived for the club as Jim takes to social media and claims all the credit, depressing First Name. Category:Sims Characters Category:Character